


Zalon (request)

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A requested Zalon story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zalon (request)

This is a one-shot requested by A TOTALLY AWESOME PERSON! I'll do my best and I hope it meets your expectations! Sorry, but it's short. I'm just not a really big fan of this couple I guess. It's cute and all, btu I'm more into YAOI than YURI. Sorry.  
In the early morning, the sun slowly rose over the mountains, casting it's brilliant rays on the awakening land that was Hyrule.   
Settled in the middle of Hyrule was a large ranch bearing the name Lon Lon Ranch. It was owned by Talon, a formerly lazy, but now very hardworking and dedicated rancher and his daughter Malon. Malon was by far the most attractive girl in the land, even more so than Princess Zelda herself. The lovely young woman's auburn hair and beautiful features were the topic of many a conversation amongst the male population of Hyrule. Though the lovely young woman was at the age of 16 and very capable of procuring herself a husband, she had no desire to marry and made it very clear with a pitchfork and several angry cuccos when men and boys of all ages came knocking on her door in hopes of stealing her heart. But unknown to them, the young woman's heart was held by an entirely different person indeed.  
Princess Zelda looked out the window of her palace that over-looked her kingdom. A small smile graced her pink lips when her gaze landed on LonLon Ranch. She had not visited the lovely place for near a month now and she decided that was what she would do. About an hour later when Link unexpectedly showed up at the castle and asked to see Princess Zelda he was informed that she had left for the day. Of course he knew where she had went, Zelda was his best friend and they shared everything with eachother. He smiled slightly and rode back to Kakariko on Epona. He knew that their time together was so scarce he didn't want to interupt.  
The sun is shining and the horses are hungry so Malon woke with the sun and quickly went about the task of feeding them. She carried buckets of water from the well and filled the water trough. The auburn-haired young woman had barely been working an hour before she was slowing down and sweat was pouring down her forehead as well as other parts of her body. She stumbled over to the trough and splashed water on her face to reawaken her strength, but no such thing. She tried it again and again, but it just made her face cooler. She looked down at her reflection in the water. Tired green eyes (I don't know what color Malon's eyes are) framed by a layer of thick lashes clinging together, dusty auburn hair plastered to a sweaty forehead, tan skin sprinkled with a spatter of freckles from working too long in the sun. "You really are a sight, Malon." She said to herself with a chuckle as she stood up.   
A slender pair of arms wrapped around her small waist and she was pulled back against a shapely body. "Yes, you are a sight." A soft voice whispered. "A sight for sore eyes." Malon almost squealed in excitement as she turned in the pair of arms to meet the sapphire blue eyes of Princess Zelda. She smiled brightly. "You've been away so long." She said cupping Zelda's cheek in her wet hand and placing a small kiss on her full lips. "I've missed you." Zelda smiled as a soft blush stained her cheeks. "I missed you, too." She said tracing small patterns on Malon's shoulder blades. Malon giggled, but quickly covered her mouth. "Ingo and father will wake up soon." She said taking Zelda's hand and leading her to the tall tower-like building at the top right corner of LonLon Ranch.   
She stepped inside and pulled Zelda in after her and then locked the door. She giggled as Zelda suddenly tickled her side. "Zeldaaaaa!" She squealed in delight as the princess chased her around the small room with outstretched fingers wanting to tickle. Malon suddenly stopped and caught Zelda's wrists in her strong grip. She smirked slightly as she released Zelda's hands and brought their lips togther for a heated kiss. "I love you, Zelda." Malon said smiling. Zelda looked shyly at the other girl. "I love you, too, Malon." She said softly. The two sat in eachother's arms just enjoying the comfort of eachother as the time slowed and the world stoppped around them. It was only them sitting together basking in the joy of young love.  
The End


End file.
